Become a Part of Me
by Rhodorik
Summary: Draco denkt darüber nach, wie er zu dem werden konnte, der er heute ist Achtung: Gewalt angedeutet! DMHP LP Songfic


Hallo Ihr!  
  
Zu Beginn, wollte ich euch nur gleich vorwarnen, dass es sich hierbei um meine allererste Fanfiction überhaupt handelt! Erwartet also besser nicht allzu viel, ich hab nämlich die Befürchtung, dass es recht kompliziert ist und ich hoffe sehr, dass ich meinen Gedankengängen überhaupt folgen könnt! *seufz* Die Story wurde auch nicht Korrektur gelesen, sorry! Aber wenn sich jemand findet, der/die das gerne machen würde, immer hereinspaziert!^^  
  
Ach ja, bevor ich es noch vergesse, weder die genannten Personen noch der Songtext gehören mir! Die Charaktere sind Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen und Geld werd ich hiermit eh nicht verdienen. Der genannte Songtext gehört Linkin Park. Auch hier sollen keinerlei rechte verletzt werden! Das Lied findet ihr auf dem aktuellen Album "Meteora"! Es heißt "Figure 09".  
  
Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir (unten) ein Review oder eine Email an rhodorik@gmx.de schreibt!  
  
Rhodorik  
  
BECOME A PART OF ME  
  
Und ich habe es wieder getan, schon wieder. Aber warum tue ich es? Ich sage mir doch immer wieder, dass ich es gar nicht will? Will ich es wirklich nicht?  
  
Was ist die Wahrheit? Wieso tue ich genau das, was ich doch eigentlich verabscheue? Alles in mir schreit, wenn du mich für meinte Taten lobst und doch tue ich es immer wieder und wieder...  
  
Ich verabscheue alles was du tust, was du bist! Und doch bin ich dir so ähnlich! Reicht es denn nicht, dass mir alle wieder und wieder vorhalten wie ähnlich wir uns doch sehen. "Ganz der Vater" sagen sie, ob sie wissen, wie richtig sie damit liegen? Welchen Schmerz sie mir damit zufügen?  
  
Natürlich tun sie das nicht, wie sollten sie denn auch? Ein Malfoy hat keine Gefühle, zeigt sie nicht, darf sie nicht zeigen, wie auch immer. Das hast du mir schon sehr früh eingeprügelt.  
  
Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was du mir schon alles angetan hast. Hauptsache meinem Gesicht passiert nichts. Warum nicht? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht um den Schein zu wahren, vielleicht weil du es nicht ertragen kannst, Blut auf dem Gesicht zu sehen, welches dem deinen so ähnlich ist? Warum denn nicht? Deine Hände sind doch voll davon!  
  
Wie sehr ich dich doch hasse, der du deine eigene Frau verachtest, weil sie es gewagt hat, Mensch zu sein. Du, der du dein eigen Fleisch und Blut auf jede erdenkliche Weise quälst und misshandelst. Eben jenes Fleisch und Blut deinen reinen Adern, das dich dazu veranlasst, dich über die anderen zu erheben und dich zu etwas Besserem zu erheben.  
  
Wie kannst du denn besser als nur irgendwer oder irgendwas sein, wo doch keine einzige Faser an deinem Körper GUT ist?  
  
Wie?  
  
NOTHING EVER STOPS ALL THESE THOUGHTS  
  
AND THE PAIN ATTACHED TO THEM  
  
SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY THIS IS HAPPENING  
  
IT'S LIKE NOTHING I CAN DO  
  
WILL DISTRACT ME WHEN  
  
I THINK OF HOW I SHOT MYSELF IN THE BACK AGAIN  
  
'CAUSE FROM THE INFINITE WORDS I CAN SAY / I  
  
PUT ALL THE PAIN YOU GAVE TO ME ON  
  
DISPLY / BUT DIDN'T  
  
REALIZE / INSTEAD OF SETTING IT FREE / I  
  
TOOK WHAT I HATED AND MADE IT A PART OF ME  
  
Ich hasse alles an die und dennoch kann ich nicht aufhören an dich zu denken, mein Hass lässt es nicht zu! Ich kann dich nicht hinter mir lassen, werde nie ohne dich sein und werde so immer mehr zu dem, was ich selbst so sehr fürchte. Befolge genau deinen perfiden Plan, werde wie du mich haben wolltest!  
  
Wenn ich diesen Hass doch nur gegen seinen Ursprung, DICH, richten könnte, aber, nein, ich fresse es alles in mich hinein und falle mir so selbst in den Rücken.  
  
Wann hört das alles endlich auf?  
  
[IT NEVER GOES AWAY]  
  
Wie kann ich es beenden?  
  
[IT NEVER GOES AWAY]  
  
Ja, genauso ist es, du bist ein Teil von mir, aber welcher nur? Ich vermag es nicht mehr zu unterscheiden. Wer bist du, wer ich? Was von dem, was ich jeden Tag tue, bin wirklich ich? Was du? Aber...  
  
AND NOW  
  
YOU'VE BEXOME A PART OF ME  
  
YOU'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT HERE  
  
YOU'VE BECOME A PART OF ME  
  
YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FEAR  
  
I CAN'T SEPARATE MYSELF FROM  
  
WHAT I'VE DONE  
  
I'VE GIVEN UP A PART OF ME  
  
I'VE LET MYSELF BECOME YOU  
  
"Potter" Ich begegne ihm immer wieder auf´s Neue, kann gar nicht anders, suche ihn förmlich. Jedes Mal in der Hoffnung, dass es dieses Mal anders ist, dass ich ihm gegenüberstehen kann ohne, dass du aus mir sprichst.  
  
Ihm sagen zu können, wie sehr ich mir jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn mit seinen Freunden sehe, wünsche, dass er meine Freundschaft nicht ausgeschlagen hätte. Wie sehr ich mich nach solcher Freundschaft verzehre.  
  
Richtiger Freundschaft nicht diesem Geheuchel der anderen, nur weil sie wahrscheinlich noch mehr Angst vor die haben als ich.  
  
Warum sind sie nur so feige? Warum kratzen sie nicht ihren winzigen mut zusammen und befreien mich von dir? Auch wenn ich dir dann wohl folgen würde.  
  
Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen, wenn ich ihm gegenübertrete. Doch sobald er meinen "Gruß erwidert, ist es um mich geschehen. Wie sehr ich diesen, meinen Namen doch verabscheue.  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
Das ist dein Name, nicht meiner, ich will ihn nicht! "Malfoy", das bin nicht ich, das bist du und all das was du mir angetan hast. Ich kann diesen Namen nicht mehr hören, ihn nicht mehr ertragen, ohne an all das Leid und die Schmerzen denken zu müssen!  
  
Genau, Potter ist nicht der Einzige, der nur nach seinem Namen beurteilt wird. Ich will das genauso wenig, doch das sieht er nicht, sieht keiner.  
  
Aber was soll ich denn tun? Dieser Name, mit ihm bin ich nichts und ohne noch weniger.  
  
"Malfoy", er nennt mich schon wieder so, warum? Sieht denn Keiner, dass ich ihn und Weasley und Granger nicht beleidigen will? Das ich gar nicht anders kann, dass es ohne mein zutun aus mir herausbricht und es mir so noch schwerer macht mit dem, was du aus mir gemacht hast, leben zu können?  
  
HEARING YOUR NAME / THE MEMORIES CAME BACK AGAIN  
  
I REMEMBER WHEN IT STARTED HAPPENING  
  
I'D SEE YOU IN EVERY THOUGHT I HAD AND THEN  
  
THE THOUGHTS SLOWLY FOUND WORDS  
  
ATTACHED TO THEM  
  
AND THEY KNEW AS I ESCAPED AWAY I WAS  
  
COMMITTING MYSELF TO THEM / AND EVERY DAY I REGRET SAYING THESE THINGS / 'CAUSE NOW I SEE / THAT I TOOK WHAT I HATED AND MADE IT A PART OF ME  
  
Wann hört das endlich auf?  
  
[IT NEVER GOES AWAY]  
  
Wann kann ich endlich frei von dir sein und ihnen mein wahres ich zeigen?  
  
[IT NEVER GOES AWAY]  
  
Wie nur kann ich dich von mir unterscheiden? Wie kann ich rückgängig machen, was ich nie wolle? Immer zu verhindern gesucht habe? Wie kann ich wiedergutmachen, was ich unter deinem Einfluss schon alles getan habe? Wie kann ich erklären, dass du, auch ohne nur ein einziges Mal den "Crucio" zu benutzen, solche macht über mich hast?  
  
AND NOW  
  
YOU'VE BEXOME A PART OF ME  
  
YOU'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT HERE  
  
YOU'VE BECOME A PART OF ME  
  
YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FEAR  
  
I CAN'T SEPARATE MYSELF FROM  
  
WHAT I'VE DONE  
  
I'VE GIVEN UP A PART OF ME  
  
I'VE LET MYSELF BECOME YOU  
  
Wie werde ich sie los? Diese Schuld, dass ich es zu gelassen habe? So zu werden wie du!  
  
[IT NEVER GOES AWAY]  
  
Was kann ich tun, damit dieser schmerz endlich aufhört? Was?  
  
[IT NEVER GOES AWAY]  
  
Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Kopf! Lass mich allein! Musst du mich noch verhöhnen, indem du mich lobst und beschenkst? Musst du alle glauben machen, das ich bin wie ich bin, nur um dir zu gefallen?  
  
GET AWAY FROM ME  
  
GIMME MY SPACE BACK / YOU GOTTA JUST  
  
GO  
  
EVERYTHING COMES DOWN TO MEMORIES OF  
  
YOU  
  
I'VE KEPT IN BUT NOW I'M LETTING YOU  
  
KNOW  
  
I'VE LET YOU GO  
  
GET AWAY FROM ME  
  
Doch du gehst nicht, wirst niemals gehen. Ich habe es akzeptiert, dass du immer ein Teil von mir sein wirst, selbst wenn du irgendwann in Askaban sitzt und verrotten solltest. Du bist unwiderruflich ein Teil von mir und nichts kann das mehr ändern! Doch das ist nicht das schlimmste...  
  
AND NOW  
  
YOU'VE BEXOME A PART OF ME  
  
YOU'LL ALWAYS BE RIGHT HERE  
  
YOU'VE BECOME A PART OF ME  
  
YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FEAR  
  
I CAN'T SEPARATE MYSELF FROM  
  
WHAT I'VE DONE  
  
I'VE GIVEN UP A PART OF ME  
  
I'VE LET MYSELF BECOME YOU  
  
Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich meine Schuld nicht auf dich schieben kann, dass ich mich nicht länger hinter meiner schrecklichen Kindheit verstecken kann! Ich habe verstanden, dass nicht du der Übeltäter bist, ich bin es, nur ich allein, denn Ich habe zugelassen, dass du DAS aus mir machen konntest! Nur ich allein!  
  
I'VE LET MYSELF BECOME YOU  
  
I'VE LET MYSELF BECOME  
  
Seht was aus mir geworden ist! Ich will das nicht akzeptieren, kann es nicht. Aber dennoch habe ich doch niemanden außer dir und du niemanden außer mir! Hast du es deshalb getan? Um nicht länger einsam sein zu müssen? Ist es dir einst genauso ergangen wie heute mir? Das erzählst du mir immer wieder, seit ich es gewagt habe, mich gegen dich aufzulehnen! Und ich bitte dich, lass mich glauben, dass du zum ersten Mal die Wahrheit sprichst! Denn auch wenn es eine Lüge ist, kann ich es leichter ertragen, als wenn du mir das alles aus einem anderen Grund angetan haben solltest!  
  
Und doch wandere ich so nur von einer Hölle in die nächste: Werde ich genauso handeln wie du? Das will ich nicht! Ich hab meine Todsünde doch schon begangen, indem ich dies zuließ!  
  
Vorher werde ich mich umbringen! Doch noch nicht, keine Angst, ich lasse dich nicht allein! Mein Opfer soll wenn schon nicht freiwillig, nicht umsonst gewesen sein! Ich bin DU! Hast du es gehört! Du hast es geschafft! Ich bin DU!  
  
LOST INSIDE THESE THOUGHTS OF YOU  
  
GIVEN UP A PART OF ME  
  
I'VE LET MYSELF BECOME YOU  
  
Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die bis hierhin durchgehalten haben! *knuddel* 


End file.
